The Oral Health Pilot Program (OHPP) is designed to identify and recruit research efforts from across UK that support the use of the unique core facilities supported by the Phase III CBBO/SD. This program will leverage resources from the COBRE grant and College of Dentistry to provide three types of pilot project funding: (1) Clinical research planning grants to aid investigators at UK in developing the initial concept and linkages for multi-investigator, multi-site, or multi-institutional clinical research investigations; (2) Bridge grants to support UK investigators with finite funds to enhance pilot data available for submission of a new grant, resubmission success of a grant, as well as to help in transition times between grant awards; and, (3) Pilot/feasibility grants that are full pilot proposals for faculty to develop new areas of science or extend their existing scientific focus by obtaining substantial preliminary data to help effectively compete for new grants at NIH or other similar funding sources. This engages the centers' core directors. Steering Board, and Scientific Advisory Committee members. Also, linking this program with ongoing pilot programs in other UK centers and institutes will help leverage these funds. Finally, use of existing systems for development and submission of these pilots through the CCTS and Office ofthe Vice President for Research will expedite marketing of the program to increase awareness and solicit high quality applications.